The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to a semiconductor structure including a buried signal transmission line enclosed by a deep trench isolation structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
As the density of semiconductor devices in integrated circuits increases, the density of metal interconnect structures correspondingly increases, and signal transmission among different device regions becomes a greater challenge. A method is thus desired for effectively providing signal transmission among different device regions without increasing the number of wiring levels in the metal interconnect structures and without significantly increasing the total number of processing steps.